Kingdom Hearts, The Kingdom of Souls
by my friend
Summary: danger, excitement,love, loss, Axel, OC, the whole gang are about to go on an incredible journey, and it's all up to you! read inside for the whole bang. but i must warn you, once you open this story, the events may find their way into your life!


before you read the following sentence, i must warn you... you may fall out of your chair. are you ready?... "I'm not gay," He said, standing up straight with whatever dignity he had left. "I'm Sora-sexual." please note that this is our beloved Riku saying this, while wearing a dress. any questions, please read Betwixt, by havelocke. all i've got to say, is my arm STILL hurts. XD "For what?" his father continued. "For what, I ask you kind gentleman that you leave me like a fleeting lover? Do you not see that your Papa has feelings? If you trip, do I not laugh? If you're embarrassed, do I not make the situation worse? If you ignore me, do I not pester?" ... XD TELL me that doesn't sound like your parents! however, i do not recommend this story to any one that has befriended pain like i have. it **WILL** bring up painful memories, and it **WILL** make you cry. but, it **WILL** also make you laugh, so check it out!

"I'm risking my heart. And if that breaks, then who's going to be there to pick up those pieces again?"

He just didn't feel like piecing together the broken pieces of his heart.

* * *

once upon a time, there was a girl. no one knew where she was from, nor did they care. for you see, before the girl came, the town was always attacked by heartless. then one night, all the villagers could hear the cries of a single child, calling for it's mother. all rushed out, but none could find the wailing babe. in the morning, a widow, who was so terrible lonely, let her wolf outside. the widows name was Kairi. she lived on the edge of the town ever since her husband was killed in the great keyblade wars. she went about her daily work. but when the time came for her wolf to return, it did not. fear grabbed her heart. she rushed outside and began calling for her dear old friend. the wolf came as soon as she called, and she was greatly relieved... until that is she saw that her friend was carrying something in her mouth. upon further inspection, she noticed it was a baby. now, this particular story is about the life and hardships of this child's life.

Thorn awoke with a start. she began to cry out for her mother. for the past week, she kept having the same weird dream. it scared the poor 6 year old out of her mind. the old woman who she knew to be her mother walked in. "what is the matter? did you have anther bad dream?" Thorn shook her head as she curled up in her mother's lap. "well, i know what will cheer you up! a visit from Kari!" the young child began to smile as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get ready for her friends arrival. the old woman laughed as she left the room. "she'll be here any minute." she called as went down the stairs. Thorn quickly put on her new outfit, a black skirt with red knee highs, and a dark red shirt. she fixed her long hair into two pigtails, and ran down the stairs.

she arrived at the bottom of the stairs in time to her a soft knock at the door. she ran through the kitchen and threw open the door. before her stood Kairi... along with 3 other people! she took a step back, unsure of what to do. kairi quickly pulled the slightly older girl into a hug. "Thorn! i missed you so much! mummy and daddy said i could live here! they have to go away on business. these are my friends! this is Sora, Riku, and Axel." poor Thorn was too afraid to do anything other than hide behind her friend. she knew that these new children would hate her like the rest. then, her mother walked into the room. she frowned and picked up Thorn. "now Kairi. you should have told me you were bringing your friends. you know how shy your sister is." at the word sister Thorn looked up. "heh heh. i forgot to tell you didn't i? Kairi's parents left her here with you and me. their village was destroyed."

the old woman sighed. "i guss we can't very well turn down the others. we don't have much room, but your welcome to stay. you don't have anything to fear in this village. Thorn keeps away the heartless. well, come on in! i just finished making breakfast." she set Thorn down. the little girl walked over to her new sister. Kairi pulled her into a hug. "isn't this great?! now those kids won't bother you anymore!" Thorn smiled sadly as she walked into the kitchen. "Kairi, i talked to the school, and they said you could start tomorrow. i'll have to send one of the boys with Thorn. that way the principle can get their schedules ready." she looked at all the boys. "how about you? what's your name?" she asked the little red head. he smirked. "the names Axel." Thorn couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. she got up and went to get her bag. when she returned she kissed her mother goodbye and grabbed Axel's hand. "come." Kairi and kairi both gasped. normally Thorn did not talk to new people. she hardly talked to them.

Axel smiled and walked out the door with her. they began walking down the dirt road, Axel telling Thorn about the fire that killed his family. she smiled and listened as the taller boy spoke. suddenly ,a rock hit her in the head. it knocked her over. blood began to fall from the wound. Axel gasped as he help her up. "are you ok?!" he asked wide eyed. she nodded, then spoke. "you should leave." she looked at her quizzically, but before he could ask her anything, they were surrounded by the village children. "hey! look at this! the monster found herself a new chew toy!" anger rose inside of the little red head's body. he felt as if a fire were raging inside of him. how he wanted to make those kids pay! "hey kid! if i were you, i'd get away from that monster! it might eat you!" they began to laugh, their laughter ringing in his ears. Thorn stood up and began to walk to the one he guessed was the leader.

"oh yeah? well if i were you, i'd leave before i bite you!" they all gasped. "d-did she just TALK?!" they looked at each other with fear in their eyes. the leader stepped forward. "heh! i don't take orders from little girls! what are you gonna do? cry to your mommy? oh wait, i forgot. you don't have one!" Thorn took a step back. she didn't know how she was supposed to respond. what the boy said was true. _**i don't have a mother. that's right. i was found. **_the boy smirked. he could tell he was getting to her. "if i were you, i'd run away. i mean, no one wants you here. you have no friends. all the grown ups hate you. why do you think we never get in trouble? they just use you. that's all anyone is ever going to do. there's nothing here for you. why don't you do us all a favor and leave? even your "mother" doesn't want you! she already found your replacement." _**momma doesn't want me? no one likes me. they all wish i were dead! Kairi has her friends, momma has Kairi, the villagers have each other. so who do i have? who could ever want something like me?**_

tears began to fall from little Thorn's face. the realization had hit her like no mortal wound ever could. she was not wanted, not loved. she had no friends, no family, and soon, no life. "yes. you're right. no one wants me in this village." she looked up at the boy. "but, if i go, who's going to protect all of you? you're right. i have no mother, no father. i don't even have friends. but i can't just leave all of you alone. what are you going to do when the heartless attack? do you think you have the courage and strength to defeat them?" she smiled as she walked over to Axel. "and besides. without me, Axel here is going to be lonely." Axel's eyes widened. although he was too young to know it, he had just fallen in love with the little girl known as Thorn. he began to blush as she took his hand. "let's go." she smiled, and it nearly melted his heart.

he made a vow right then and there. he would do whatever it took to see her smile like that everyday. he never wanted to see her cry. he would be somebody she could depend on. "Axel? are you ok?" Axel looked up at his friend. "huh? oh. yeah, i'm fine. just dreaming about when i first met you." Thorn smiled as she sat down next to the 17 year old boy. "want some?" she asked holding out an ice cream bar to him. he smiled and took it out of her hands. "wow. how long ago was that?" he looked up, confused. "your dream silly. how long ago was it? when we met i mean." he shook his head. "forever?" she laughed at his answer. "nice one." she stretched. he could see her toned muscles under her shirt. he began to blush, and he looked away. "so... you going?" he looked at her. "going where?" she sighed. "to the moon. where do you think?! to the prom idiot!" he smirked.

"oh, well if i get to go to the moon..." she smacked him upside his head. he began to laugh. "ok, ok. you win. i dunno. you going?_**now's your chance! ask her! **__"_well, i might. Riku asked me." his smile faded _**damn you Riku! i won't let you have my woman without a fight! **_"oh. that's good." she looked at him like he was crazy. "are you ok? i thought you hated Riku!" he flinched at the name**. **_**i don't hate him. i just want him to stay the hell away from you. can't you see i love you?! **_"no, i don't hate him. so, when are you guy's going?" she looked at the water. we found this place when we were kids. it was our spot. just the two of us. back then, no one else had been allowed to come here. but now, he wasn't so sure if things were going to stay like that. "well, i didn't tell him yes. i said i'd have to think about it."_**YES! here's your chance. tell her to forget that loser and go with you! **_"are you crazy!? why'd you do that? i thought you wanted him to ask you out!" she shook her head. "well, that was before i found out about him and Sora. i mean, they just broke up. i don't want to be the rebound girl. what if he's not over Sora?" he sighed. "look. Riku will never be over Sora. he has loved him all his life, and he always will. you've got to look past that." _**and see that you have me. **_"yeah, i guss your right. thanks Axel. you've been my friend for a long time." his face dropped. _**of course. that's all she sees me as. a friend. why can't she open her eyes. **_

"Axel?" she asked. she laid her head in his lap. he looked down at her. "hmm?" she sighed. "when we graduate, are things gonna be the same? between you and me i mean. what if you find some pretty girl, and forget all about me?" his eyes widened. he couldn't believe she thought he would do that. _"_are you high?! i will never find anyone else i love like you. i'll never leave you." she sat up. "are you saying you love me?" he blushed. "yeah." "then why didn't you ask me to the prom? why didn't you save me Axel? you could have saved me. i could still be alive! don't let Riku kill me." he reached out to grab her, but she was too quick. she began running away from him. no matter how hard he told his legs to run, he just couldn't catch up to her. "NNNNOOOOOO!" Axel yelled sitting up in bed.

he was drenched in sweat. he began to cry as all the memories of Thorn came rushing into his head. "why? why couldn't i save her?" he cried out to the empty room. it had been 15 years since his childhood friend had died. he could still see the heartless eating her small body. it was the day they met. he shook his head as he pushed the memories back. "Axel?" Roxas walked into his room, wearing the organization uniform. "Are you ready?" Axel sighed as he forced his body to get off the bed. he dried his eyes and threw some clothes on. after Thorn died, Axel was never the same. he joined the organization in hopes that he would find her among the other nobodies. he had long since discarded his heart. if loving someone caused so much pain, he would rather live without it. "Yeah, i'm coming." he sighed.

ever since his friend died, he had never been the same. now, she wouldn't recognize him. his childhood innocence had been lost years ago. his eyes wear dull. they didn't sparkle with fire as they once had done. worst of all was what could not be viewed by the eyes alone. he had no heart. if Thorn saw him now, she would surely cry for the loss of her friend. the pain he felt was immense. he thought it was his fault he died. oh, how she desperately wanted to hold him, tell him that it was ok, that it wasn't his fault. but, alas dear readers, Axel could not see the poor soul that wondered the earth in his footsteps. doomed to walk the earth seeing her friend in such a state. there was nothing she could do about it. she could not even weep for him, for to weep one must have a body. she could not call out to him. all she could do was watch as his pain grew with each passing day. but there is hope, dear readers! for you see, i know of a way that the two may be together again. who am i you say? well, who i am is of no importance. if you wish, i can set these two miserable souls free. however, i warn you. it is dangerous. it could very well kill our young heroes. however, it can be done. but, who says i should give it up so easily? i'll tell you what. if you leave a review, stating that you wish for me to save these young souls, i just might. however, if you do not take action, these souls will be forced to wander through eternity, searching for the one thing that might set them free. it's up to you. farewell my dear reader, for i may never hear from you again.


End file.
